The Festival
by 2Nerdzz
Summary: When a festival takes place in Magnolia Natsu gets the courage to ask Lucy out on a date, but it's not a date. After a night at the festival Lucy discovers how she really feels about Natsu. (One-Shot thing, that also is my Valentine Special.)


**Hey People, Nerdzz here. Sorry about not having chapter 2 up of Lost, I'll try to get it up before my birthday, but this story is what you're here for. Quick one shot and stuff, sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch didn't take the time I usually take checking the writing, wanted to get this out for Valentines Day. ENJOY!**

Lucy POV

I was sitting in the guild hall one after noon. Things were going as usual, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was enjoying her cheesecake, and Happy was trying to give Carla a big fish. I was sitting across the guild hall taking in the scene.

"Hey, Lucy," Levy said walking up towards my table.

"Hey Levy, you need something," I asked looking at my blue haired friend.

"I just wanted you opinion on what I should do for the festival," Levy said taking a seat next to me.

"What do ya mean," I said with a confused tone.

"I mean should I asked Gajeel to come with me, as a date," Levy said blushing. This took me by surprise, I figured they liked each other but they tried to hide from the guild as much as possible.

"I don't know Levy, if you really like Gajeel like that then go on ahead and ask him," I said with a smile. Levy stood up, pumping her arm up.

"Your right Lucy, I'm gonna ask him," Levy said walking in a determined manner toward Gajeel who was sitting with Juvia and Lily. I couldn't hear what Levy said but I could tell she asked Gajeel to accompany her to the festival. Gajeel at first dropped his jaw, then slowly closed it and began to nod in approval.

Levy then walked away with a bounce in her step. "He said yes," Levy said beaming with happiness.

"Good for you Levy, you two always seemed to make a perfect couple," I said teasingly.

"Lucy, why don't you get a date for the festival," Levy asked with a smirk.

"Don't want a date," I replied. Levy's smirk didn't disappear which kind of worried me.

"You sure, I've seen the way you've been looking at Natsu," Levy said, it was almost as if her smirk grew when she said it.

"Gaa," the sound that left my mouth was almost inhuman. "Levy, I'm pretty sure, I'm not attracted to Natsu," I said.

"Well, speak of the devil," Levy said with a shocked voice. I turned to see Natsu walking up to the table with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Levy, hey Lucy," Natsu said in a casual voice.

"Hey Natsu, you need something," Levy said before I could respond.

"Yea, can I talk to Lucy in private," Natsu said looking off to the rest of the guild.

"Yea, of course," Levy said, her smirk returned as she got up to leave the table. Then I thought I saw Natsu blushing.

"What you need Natsu," I said looking towards him.

"So you know the festival tomorrow," Natsu said nervously. Oh no, I thought to myself, is Natsu going to ask me to go to the festival with him.

"Yea," I said hesitantly, hoping he wasn't going ask me to go with him to the festival. Natsu then began blush, I'm sure of it.

"Will you go with me," Natsu said looking away. "Not as a date," he exclaimed as if he was trying to not scare me off by implying it was a date. I was uncertain on how to answer, Natsu was acting weirder than usual.

"Um, yeah, sure let's go together," I said sweetly not wanting to hurt his feelings. Natsu seemed to perk up and walked away. He seemed to have a jump in his step but it was difficult to tell.

Natsu POV

I can't believe I did it, I thought to myself. I didn't think I would be able to ask Lucy to go on a date with me. But it's not a date, I thought realising what I said to Lucy. I let out a loud sigh, and walked out of the guild. I walked home anxious for tomorrows festival.

Next Day~

I told Lucy I would meet her at 7 pm at the guildhall. When 7 crept around I was standing in front of the guild wearing my usual clothes. Lucy walked up to the guild a little after 7 wearing a light blue tank and denim jeans.

"You look nice," I said taking Lucy's hand and leading her towards the festival grounds.

"Thanks, you look nice too," Lucy said, hearing those words leave her mouth made me happy. I held her hand tight, as if when I let go I was going to lose her entirely. I ran through the crowds at festival grounds, leading Lucy to all the attractions.

"So Lucy, what do you want to do," I said trying to get my breath back. She smile and pointed at one of the games.

"Let's try that one," Lucy exclaimed running towards the game booth. When Lucy managed to win she got a little purple bunny. The two of us ran around for the entire time, playing games and winning prizes. "What should we do now," Lucy said offering me a chance to chose what to do. Then my stomach let out a loud rumble.

"I think we should go get some food," I said with a big smile. Lucy nodded and we ran off to the nearest restaurant. When we sat down to eat Lucy ordered a couple tacos, while I ordered a burrito on fire. We sat and ate for around 30 mins before we got tired of the scenery.

"Lucy, you want to go somewhere special," I asked. When Lucy looked at me with an evil glare I knew I had to clarify. "I mean a place where not many people or lights are, a place where you can easily see the stars," I said trying to make up what it sounded like I said.

"Oh, well sure then. That would be nice," Lucy said with a soft smile. I lead Lucy out of Magnolia and headed towards a clearing in the nearby forest. When we arrived Lucy was winded from all the running and collapsed onto the ground. I fell next to her, when she opened her eyes she awed in the beauty of the starry sky. "Natsu, the sky is so amazing here," Lucy said.

"Yea, I've been waiting for a good time to show it to you," I said softly looking up at the stars. There was no lights from the city, the only light was the light of the moon beaming down on us. Trees surrounded us, the night was cool, just like a fall night should be.

"Natsu, why did you really ask me to come with you," Lucy said, as if it was nothing. My mouth became dry, my throat closed up and at first I couldn't speak. "This really was a date wasn't it," Lucy said beating me to the punch. It took me several moments for me to answer.

"You're too smart to ask these questions Lucy, of course I wanted this to be a date," I said in a sweet voice. When I glanced over at Lucy her smile was still there.

"Natsu, thank you for making me have such a wonderful night," Lucy said quietly. She rolled over to her side and clung to my side. My jaw dropped a little, was Lucy telling me she loved me.

"Natsu. I- I love you," Lucy said very quietly.

Lucy POV

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I could sense Natsu's shock at the words. His body became warmer, as if my words were fueling his fire. "I love you too," Natsu replied leaning over and giving me a kiss. His lips were soft, he was both gentle yet aggressive with the kiss, as if making me his. When our lips separated he looked me in the eyes and smiled. I smiled back, I knew deep down this was the start of something special, something I will hold dear for the rest of my life.

**So what did you think peoples, don't be afraid to leave reviews, I actually want feedback on how good I'm doing. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the One-shot thing and I will talk to you guys next time :P**


End file.
